


Dana And The Magician Of Astromancy

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Yu gi oh arc-v
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Dana And The Magician Of Astromancy

This takes place during episode 4 of Yu Gi Oh Arc-V

The tower was collapsing and I was falling. As I was falling I felt gloved hands grab me and pull me close to them. I looked up and it was the magician of astromancy. I said,

'Thank you'

Of course he couldn't respond back but I knew he meant to say you're welcome. He brought back down to the ground. I was expecting him to let go of me but he did not let go. I stayed in this arms bridal style and he was looking at me intensely. He slowly leaned his head down and put his masked mouth on my lips. He kissed me with so much intensity and with so much force I thought I was going to fall off of him. Then he gave me so many kisses my lips turned blue. Then he nuzzled my face and neck. Then he caressed my face cheeks with his gloved hand. Then he grabbed one of my hands and entwined my fingers with his. Then he floated off with me in his arms instead of going back in his card and to yuya.

Fin


End file.
